


22

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: Interactive chapter





	22

“That was just Abby being Abby,” I reply and she gasps.

“Excuse you.”

“What? You know it’s true. I love you for it, but you are desperate for me to get a boyfriend and you see romance everywhere.”

“Well… he _did_ ask you out that one time,” she defends herself. “And he was so cute when he did it. So… I don’t know, I got excited for you.”

“Yes, well. There is nothing happening with Cal. Can we talk about something else now?” I ask, a bit self-conscious. I don’t like talking about this, and I don’t think Bram is that interested in my love life.

My friends drop it and I turn back to Bram to make sure no one opens up the Cal chapter again. “So. The play. Did you enjoy it enough to come a second time, then?”

“It had some nice parts,” he replies.

“Such as what?”

“You.” It’s obviously just a joke or a polite remark, but it makes me blush.

“It was probably better the second time,” I say, knowing that we improved after each show.

“I liked it better the third time, actually. I enjoyed watching Martin forget his lines.”

I stop, surprised and Bram stops too. Our friends don’t really notice and keep walking. “How many times did you come to see the play?”

“I came to every single show.”

“Why?” I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just… surprising.

“I told you. I came for you.”

“I… what?”

“It was a bit frustrating because it was your thing with Cal and I didn’t know how much the two of you were actually close, but you were also so magnificent on stage. I mean… you always have this weird effect on me where I can’t find my words and I am afraid that if I speak I will sound like an idiot, but… when you’re on stage… I don’t know… you look so free. Anyway. I went to all the shows and it made me fall for you all over again. I wanted to fight for you. I was ready. I was so ready. Still a bit afraid, but I wanted to find a way to reach out. Another one than the phone number because that clearly didn’t work. I get that it wasn’t enough. I needed something better. But then you sent me that email, and then you said that you’re not into Cal, and… I think maybe it’s time…” He pauses to take a deep breath and I already know what he’s going to say next. But I’m desperate for him to say it. “Hi, Simon. I’m Blue.”

My breathing isn’t entirely regular. I mean… this is a lot to take in.

“Simon?”

“Sorry. Sorry, I’m… processing.”

“Yeah, this wasn’t the best way to tell you. I’m sorry, it seemed like an opportunity, I didn’t want to chicken out again, and I just… I get that you might not want it to be me.”

He sounds so broken when he says that. “Whoah, Bram, wait a minute… I don’t know if it was the best way to tell me, but from here, that sounded pretty perfect. And of course, I want it to be you! I mean, I didn’t actively want it to be you, it didn’t even cross my mind, to be honest, but I am so happy that it’s you! I can’t believe I am so lucky. I’m not even sure how you’re not disappointed and… wait… what phone number?”

“The phone number. In the shirt.”

“In the… there is something in the shirt?”

“Have you never worn it? Did you throw it away? I get it, you were mad, and…”

“Of course I didn’t throw it away,” I interrupt him. “It’s… under my pillow, actually.”

“Oh. Why?”

Before I can answer that somewhat embarrassing question, Nick says: “Here you are! We thought we lost you. We’re all queuing for the Tilt-A-Whirl. Are you coming?”

I know how Bram feels about that one. “No, thanks, I’ll just wait for you guys,” I say. “I think I’ve eaten a bit too much for the Tilt-A-Whirl,” I say and Nick looks at me like I’m being weird.

“I’ll keep him company,” Bram offers.

“Okay. We’ll see you in a bit, then.”

Bram and I stand by the exit of the ride with other people who don’t feel like spinning with their friends and a few parents.

“Thanks,” Bram says.

“I did it for me,” I reply. “To have you to myself a little longer.”

His adorable shy smile melts my heart a little. Is he really into me? How can that be? “What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks.

“I’m grounded, actually.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, long story. That I haven’t really shared with Blue, but… I could text Bram about it?”

“I would like that.”

I smile. And then a bit more because Bram’s hand just found mine.

“Abby is going to freak out when she sees that,” I warn him.

“I think I would like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
